coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9573 (28th September 2018)
Plot Billy tries to explain to David how he felt responsible for his actions and that his vocation means he has to forgive him and do the right thing. David yells at him that he's doing everything for his own conscience and nothing for him. At the flat, Sophie is appalled that Cormac has just done a line of cocaine and storms out when he hands Ryan an ecstasy tablet. Ryan and Bethany run after her. Left to his own devices, Cormac puts the pills in Ryan's jacket pocket. Roy meets a new member of the Bat Society. Yasmeen leads a pale Jude into the Rovers. He hides his faint from Angie. Sophie tells Bethany how Ryan's cocaine addiction led to her being run over. Ryan throws the drugs Cormac gave him away to prove his good intentions but Bethany isn't interested in going out any more. Billy is stunned when David tells him about Dec Lonsdale and that his house guest is an uncontrite serial rapist. Ryan buys Sophie chips to make up to her and tells her how he regrets his past misdemeanours. Steve is uncomfortable when he and Tracy go the bistro and see Peter there with Simon. Peter looks daggers at him across the tables. Ryan returns to the flat where he finds Cormac is having a fit and foaming at the mouth. He chickens out of ringing 999 and summons Ali instead. He rushes round, telling Ryan to ring an ambulance immediately. To prevent a potential fight between Leanne and Tracy that would upset Simon, Peter tells Steve he won't say anything - but he will no longer be his best man. Ali tries CPR on Cormac, appalled that Ryan hasn't yet rung the ambulance. Ryan eventually calls one, but it's already too late as Ali can't bring the dead man round - Ryan collapses in grief. Grateful for what he did for him, Roy gives Jude £3,000 towards the cost of his paramedic course. An appalled Michelle arrives home at the same time as the paramedics. Ryan is in bits. Tracy is furious as Steve passes on Peter's news. He squirms as she rings his voicemail and leaves an abusive message. With Robert now arrived, Ali screams at Ryan for not ringing the ambulance earlier and hears about the reputation of the dead man's father. Billy throws Josh out, saying he's been kidding himself that he's remorseful. Waiting for the police, Michelle decides that they should lie and say that Cormac was dead when both he and Ali arrived together at the flat, and that they then rang the ambulance. Ali is livid but reluctantly agrees. The police arrive to interview Ryan. Michelle thanks Ali for covering - but it's clear that both are left worried about the situation Ryan has got himself into. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Cormac Truman - Joe Mallalieu *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *PC Daullah - Ash Tandon *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Ryan Connor and Sophie Webster discuss her near-death experience when she was knocked down chasing after him across a dual carriageway while he was high on cocaine, referencing events in Episode 7981 (24th October 2012). *The paramedics are uncredited although they have lines of dialogue. *This episode marks the 2,000th appearance of Jack P. Shepherd in the role of David Platt. The character had previously been played by Thomas Ormson in a further 372 appearances. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cormac pays a high price when Ryan makes the wrong call; David rejects Billy's explanation; Jude decides that dishonesty is still the best policy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,904,147 viewers (9th place). Category:2018 episodes